Mysteries
by Rozuki
Summary: She was gone. He knew. He had given everything to forget. Why appear again? Why not stay dead? SasuxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1;_

Sasuke sighed. This school was nuts. He had come back for, what, a day? He was already begging to get out of the place.

Of course not out loud. That wasn't Sasuke's style.

He hid it. Did what he was told and never said more than was needed to.

At least there was one good thing coming from this: Naruto was assigned a different classroom to assist.

There was always the bad side though. Sakura had been chosen with him to assist his current classroom.

It's not that he wasn't good with kids or anything. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Frankly, he enjoyed small children most of the time. He felt they should be nurtured and cared for, who knows, they might be the ones protecting him someday.

He scoffed silently at that. He wouldn't let some kids protect him. Of course, he'd help them protect the rest of the village.

Anyway, he was growing tired of Sakura's constant harassment. You'd think the girl would take the hint and figure out that she was annoying, but no. She wasn't quite that smart.

Sasuke's lips turned up slightly. She didn't have much common sense. He didn't know how anyone got along with her. She was intolerable. Almost as bad as Naruto.

No, wait. Not that bad.

"What are you doing after we're finished up here, Sasuke?"

He winced. That voice was just too high pitched. He couldn't help but want to cover his ears and run.

"Going home." was his curt reply. He didn't know why he bothered to answer at all.

"Oh. Want to…uh…get dinner or something?" She blushed slightly.

He wondered why no matter how many times she asked him out, she always managed to blush. He silently laughed at the idea of finally asking her out after she settled down with someone else. He sighed, like that would ever happen.

"No. I've got things to do." Like stay the hell away from you…

"Oh."

At least her sad tone of voice wasn't as annoying. He rejected her almost everyday. She should get used to it. It was all she would ever get from him. Rejection.

He should have known Naruto would bug them sooner or later. He had just been hoping for later.

The idiot had come crashing through the hallways like a tornado. Sasuke could hear various shouts from teachers and kids alike.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He was shouting, even Sakura winced at his volume.

Sasuke saw the frantic look in her eyes and the way she looked around desperately trying to find a way out, without being suspicious. Sasuke almost felt sorry for her.

While she was searching around he casually slid out the side door. He heard Naruto greet Sakura a few moments later. Sasuke felt sorry for leaving them there, but he just had no desire to be near them.

The light was slowly fading away and giving way to the darkness that creeped in every night. He sighed.

But that's when he noticed her for the first time. She was standing at the end of the path. Just standing. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing, or being held up by something. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she was real.

He kept walking as if nothing was wrong, but his heart sped up. If this was who he thought it was then she should be dead. He looked up from the ground.

She was still there. He couldn't tell if her back was to him, or if she had moved. He shook his head. She was dead. He wasn't going to get any of his hopes up. He would keep walking and not say, or do, anything to acknowledge her.

And that's what he did. Walked right past her and didn't even glance up. He turned back once, but couldn't make out her form. Sasuke scowled. If it really was her, then she would have said something to him. It was probably just someone out on a stroll.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2;_

He reached home. His home was practically deserted, but he liked it that way. No complaints.

He flopped onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep, dreaming of her.

The next morning was surprising. He didn't normally over sleep. But he was a bit late this morning. He rushed around his house preparing for the day.

When Sasuke finally arrived at the school he found Sakura and Naruto both waiting for him. He cursed to himself.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled when she spotted him coming towards her. He saw Naruto scowl at her greeting to him, but he waved none the less.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't raise them until he saw their feet near his. "What's going on?" He asked.

Why were they out here and not already helping in the classrooms?

"We have a mission." Naruto said with the same enthusiasm as always.

A mission? With Sakura and Naruto? Sasuke blinked.

Sakura took the hint. "We are to travel to the Mist Village." She explained. "Someone stole one of the Hokage's scrolls. We're supposed to retrieve it."

Sasuke sighed. They both had their packs with them. He was lucky he always carried his around in case of situations like these.

Naruto offered to carry Sakura's pack, but she lectured him about each person doing their own part.

"When was the scroll stolen?" Sasuke asked.

The question seemed to interrupt their arguing for a minute.

"Last night." Sakura said catching up to Sasuke. "Why?"

"No reason."

She frowned. He guessed she was expecting him to sit and talk with her.

Naruto was scowling as Sakura gushed her words to Sasuke. Why couldn't she just like him? Then they would be happy. Why did she have to like the one guy that wouldn't like her back?

Naruto was fuming to himself and didn't notice the rustle in the trees.

He was pinned; A kunai through his shoulder, a few more through his clothes. He watched as Sasuke whirled around and saw him. He felt ashamed. He couldn't even protect himself.

Sasuke threw some kunai of his own into the trees. But they hit nothing. Sakura pulled one out and held it there. She strained her hearing to try and detect where the enemy was.

She didn't have to wait for long. Hands flung out from behind her and pulled her back. She was trapped.

Sasuke figured something like this would happen. He saw that Naruto was half way free. He ran straight for the ninja holding Sakura. The ninja saw him coming and held a kunai against her throat. He nodded to her and threw himself forward. She replaced herself and rolled off to the side. Sasuke rammed the log into the man and stabbed a kunai through his forehead.

He fell back then, leaving to kunai in the dead man's body. He didn't really want it back now. It had served its purpose.

But there was only one? It didn't seem likely, but there were no other attacks coming their way.

It put them on edge.

An edge they chose to defy. They continued their journey.

And there were a few other attacks, but nothing that got them seriously injured. Just scratches.

And they started to worry. They couldn't tell if it was a trap, or if the enemy was just weaker than they were.

Sasuke, of course, leaned toward the trap.

But there was nothing they could do. They had to walk into it.

And they did.

Walked right into a building. The supposed hideout.

But there was no one there. No trap set, waiting for them.

And this made them worry even more.

So, they searched. They searched long and hard until they reached a room that seemed to feel different to them.

They decided to approach it together. And a good thing they did.

The scent that blew into their faces the moment the door opened nearly had Sasuke down. The familiarity, the comfort it brought the simple feminine quality of it.

Naruto and Sakura seemed to be unaffected, so he pretended like he was unaffected too. But it was so very hard for him.

This was the scent that he had longed to smell again. The one he found in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

And his mind exploded.

It had to be her.

She had to be here.

There was no other explanation.

She had been there the night of the thievery.

She had been the thief.

And it was his mission to capture her? And get the scroll back, of course…

"Kiara! Where are you?" He filled the yell with all the longing, hatred, and bitterness he had felt after she had died.

Naruto and Sakura looked at him with questions in their eyes.

He ignored them.

"You remember me after all this time?"

The voice sent another ripple over Sasuke's body. He didn't know if he could remain in control for much longer. He feared the sight of her would turn him into an animal.

"What are you playing at?" Sasuke asked.

"Surely you remember the way I do things, Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura had become unsure of what to do. This was nothing like what they had expected.

Sasuke cursed. "Kiara, why did you take the scroll?"

"Why…? I wonder." She said coyly.

"Kiara!" He screamed.

And she appeared; almost right in front of him.

Then she released a string and had Naruto and Sakura tied up and pinned to the wall behind them.

"I missed being able play with men." She said trailing her finger down Naruto's cheek.

The jealous rage that grew up from Sasuke's gut was more than enough to forget the mission and focus only on her.

"He's hardly a man." Sasuke spit in attempt of getting her away from him. He wanted her.

She giggled. "Oh, I don't need him." She said before appearing behind Sasuke and hugging him. Sasuke's body exploded with need. He had never needed anyone as much as he did her. And he still needed her.

"You're my man, aren't you?" She hugged him tighter, squeezing her chest to his back. "Are you ready to play?"

"You never used to be this forward, Kiara." Sasuke was using all his willpower to keep from breaking down.

"A lot changes when you die, Sasuke." She whispered the words up against his ear, while she released one arm and started opening the front of her kimono.

Sasuke couldn't keep this up. He was ready to jump her.

He was, until he heard the voice of reason. Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!"

He stepped away from Kiara, who was reluctant to have him out of her grasp.

She had her hand poised on the tie keeping the cloth to her. The need for comfort wasn't only from Sasuke. She had her own unbearable need for him. They needed each other, death had separated them once and she didn't know how she had been able to not come after him until now.

She pouted and turned toward Naruto with a wild rage on her face.

How dare he interrupt.

She wanted what was hers.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn't loose control. He would love to run away with her now, but he was still a part of Konoha, still a part of this team.

"Jealous, boy?" She asked Naruto harshly.

He just twisted his face into confusion and curiosity.

Sakura didn't know what to think, so she didn't. Who was this girl? She seemed to know Sasuke. She wasn't sure what was going on. What was she to do?

"Kiara! What are you doing here?" Sasuke finally choked out.

She turned slowly, a smile forming on her lips. "I know you didn't want to leave me there."

"Of course not." Sasuke scowled. "But you were dead." The memory alone was enough to overcome him with a deep sorrow.

"I was dead." She took a step toward him. "But now I'm back."

Sasuke wasn't sure how. Of course he didn't know. She was dead.

And now she's alive?

Is that possible?

He lunged at her and gathered her up in a hug that squeezed her to him. He couldn't contain it any longer.

She was surprised, but didn't resist.

It was bliss to be in his arms again. Bliss she never wanted to fall from.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the chakura strings weaken.

She shut her mind down. It was focused on one thing. **Her** Sasuke.

Kiara gasped as she felt her string snap. She didn't care. They wouldn't attack with Sasuke clinging to her.

Sasuke almost misinterpreted her gasp. The sound had filled him with longing.

But when he saw Sakura pull out weapons, he knew the constraints were gone. And it seemed like Sakura had finally snapped as well.

Sasuke let Kiara go, and met Sakura's kunai with one of his own. She immediately dropped her stance and fell back. She couldn't fight him.

She was kicked to the side, though. And she almost blacked out. Kiara couldn't deal with the jealousy.

To think that another girl dare have feelings for what was hers infuriated her.

Sasuke stopped her from killing the poor girl, though. All he had to do was call her name.

"Kiara. Stop."

She melted; He checked on Sakura and knew she would be okay.

Kiara danced back over to Sasuke and grabbed his face with her hands. She didn't care what happened, so she nearly smashed her face into his.

Their lips met and it broke his concentration. He grabbed her and held her to him.

And she let him. It was what she wanted.

But Naruto figured he should step in, so he ran to them and grabbed Kiara's shoulder and tried to wrench her away from Sasuke.


End file.
